False Facades
by hydratedbee
Summary: "So let's make a pact. No matter what happens, neither of us will fall for the other, and at the end of the year we will confess to the one that we love." We are dating, but we are both replacements. Author NOTE
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Lisanna.

Rating: T (somewhat adult themes?)

Note: Inspired by Kuzu no Honkai, also known as Scum's Wish, but doesn't follow the same path.

Summary: Lucy has been in love with her childhood friend, Gray, who is only a few years older than her. But she knows her feelings for him are more than likely not going to be returned. Lucy then meets Natsu, a boy who is in love with his childhood friend as well. Lucy and Natsu make a pact to begin a fake relationship to satisy each other's loneliness from their respective unrequited love. They agree not to fall in love with each other and end the relationship if love is returned from the people they love.

* * *

 _"But I guess it's always been that way, wanting to be loved...to find someone that makes your heart ache in a good way."_

 _—_ Brooke Davis

(:)(S)(:)

False Facades

Chapter One

(:)(S)(:)

* * *

 _Love..._

An intense feeling of deep affection.

 _Love..._

 _(it's a human thing to do_

 _as humans we crave it)_

It was something, everyone desired in their life, for they didn't want to live in this world by themselves. They didn't want to live in the world _—alone._

 _(to love and be loved, it's a special feeling._

 _One that you never want to let go)_

 _._

 _._

"Lucy?" It started to unnerve Sting, the way Lucy was staring at him. He didn't mind that she was looking at him. But there was something off in her eyes, that made him feel well _—nervous._ She stared blankly at him, as if she was looking through him, as if he wasn't there. "Lucy!" Sting called, waving his hand in front of her face.

She slowly blinked as if she just now realized he was there—right in front of her. "Ah, Ohayo, Sting."

Flustered, Sting ran his hand through his blonde hair out of nervousness. "I need to ask you something, Lucy." He swallowed the thick lump in his throat; sweat building on his forehead.

"Eh?"

 _Do it!_

It was now or never. Heart pounding and panic stricken, Sting closed his eyes _—_ head down, afraid to look at her, he thrust the heart-shaped chocolate box tied by a red ribbon forward above his head and shouted, "Will you go out with me?!"

 _(I know that everything I do is being watched)_

 _._

 _._

There was a long silent pause. The air between them was thick. He felt the awkwardness in the silence between them. Sting could feel the pain of his heart clenching. Lucy, his crush, came to his rescue, her voice cutting the silence, "Ano,"

His stomach dropped.

"I'm sorry, Sting." She began to walk passed him.

Persistent, he reached out, and grabbed her wrist _—_ trying to get her to turn to him, trying to see that chocolate colored gaze that made his knees weak. "I waited a week," he whispered. "You really kept my expectations high."

Lucy bit her lip, gently shrugging her arm out of his grip. "I'm sorry, Sting." she said, "I just can't." She breathed in before glancing at him quickly over her shoulder, "I gave you my answer, now goodbye."

.

.

And she left.

.

.

Autumn's sweet breath chilled her as she walked around the campus. Tucking a loose blonde strand behind her ear, Lucy cursed for hurting Sting. She had been too harsh, hadn't she? He, like her, wanted to be loved, by the one they loved. But sadly, Sting would never achieve that, only because Lucy was in love with _—_

Lucy staggered back immediately as she crashed into someone. A raven-haired boy looked down at her, with an amused look clear as day on his face.

 _Gray._

After he helped Lucy regain her balance, Gray chuckled deeply, "Careful, Lucy-Goosey. You might hurt yourself." He let go of her forearm once he was positive she wouldn't fall.

..

 _(when someone loves you,_

 _the way they say your name is different._

 _You know that your name is safe in their mouth)_

 _"A-Ano, is that why my heart speeds up, whenever my names rolls off your tongue?"_

 _.._

Her rosy cheeks were now painted a darker shade of red, as she punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up!" She snapped, praying that he wouldn't point out the obvious blushing. He grinned. She scowled. He laughed. She pouted. They talked. It was easy to talk to Gray about things, about everything, except _—_

 _I'm in love with you._

"So how does it feel to be a graduate?" Lucy asked, holding her wrist behind her back.

 _(there's no one better than you)_

Gray blew out a puff of air at his shaggy bangs, "Amazing. Besides the fact that I have to come here every damn day."

( _forgive me, please notice how I feel)_

Lucy laughed, "Your fault, you wanted to work on becoming a teacher."

The raven-haired male chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, keep reminding me about that, Luce. Sometimes, it gets too stressful, sometimes I just want to go out and have a smoke."

Lucy arched her brow, "I thought you quit."

" _Quitting_." He corrected. Gray looked up at the single golden pirouetting down an invisible spiral of breeze. It blew past Lucy's face, ruffling up her hair, she watched how it shook slightly as if it could be whisked away any second, but instead it kept twirling, floating down until it landed on the black mop of hair.

"You really need to cut your hair." Lucy said, walking closer to him, examining his locks that nearly touched his shoulders.

 _Grab his hand._

Gray looked up, trying to spy the golden leaf on top of his head. "Tell me about it."

G _rab his hand!_

Her heart thumping she reached forward, "Maybe—"

"Gray-sama?"

Gray turned his attention away from Lucy. The blonde, herself, slowly lowered her hand back to her side. "Oi, Juvia."

The woman beamed at him, and Lucy felt her heart drop. "Ohayo, Ms. Heartfilia." Her attention immediately turned back to Gray, eyes twinkling, "Gray-sama, you left you folders in the teacher lounge!" Juvia said thrusting the folders out in front of her.

A slight shock look appeared on his face before his cool, calm and collected, "Thank you, Juvia." He said taking the folders out of her grip.

Lucy bit her lip, holding back the tears, as she saw the two graduates have a light banter. Suddenly, Lucy felt as if she were alone.

 _"Ah, Gray-sama you're so cool!"_

 _"Eh." His attention turned to his bangs, "I really need a trim."_

 _"Don't, Gray-sama! Juvia loves it the way it is!"_

 _"Just Gray is fine, no need for the 'sama' part."_

 _"Gray-sama, Juvia couldn't!"_

Caramel-colored eyes sneakily glanced at the two. Although, Gray played it cool, she could see that he was nervous. The way his left eye ever so slightly twitched, and how his hand kept fiddling with the buttons of his white shirt.

The look Juvia that gave him, she knew, she knew that look because _—_

.

.

 _"I have that exact look whenever I'm with him."_

 _._

 _._

 _(painful love_

 _heartbroken love_

 _unrequited love are they really that beautiful?)_

 _._

 _._

Autumn leaves spiraled in the wind, her feet stepping on the already fallen golden and red leaves. "He loves me, he loves me not." Lucy repeated while she plucked each petal off the daisy, as she travelled her way up to the roof. "He loves me, he loves me not." She finished as the plucked the last petal, watching it fall slowly beneath her feet.

She opened the door leading to the roof, eyes watering. She closed her eyes, afraid to cry.

.

 _He'll never know how much I love him._

A body bumped into hers.

She opened her eyes.

Caramel brown bore into mossy green.

.

"Are you _—_ are you crying?" He asked.

 _He has—he has pink hair?_

 _._

( _don't take your eyes off mine once they've met)_

Lucy glanced up at him, wiping her eyes, "No, stupid! I'm not crying!"

He rolled his green eyes. His hand reached out and flicked his finger at the side of her face.

"Ow." Lucy whined.

He glanced at his now, wet finger, "So you are crying." He confirmed.

"I'm not crying," she said, using her school's cardigan to wipe away the fresh tears cascading down her face, "I...I just have allergies."

"Uh-huh." He said skeptically. "So what's got your allergies actin' up?"

Lucy continued to wipe her eyes, "N-Nothing."

"So you're crying over nothing?"

"I'M NOT CRYING!" However, she couldn't stop hiccupping with new tears. _Be strong, be strong._

He stared blankly at her, "Uh-huh."

The blonde glared through her watery eyes, "I didn't come up here to have some stupid, pink-haired jerk _—"_

The pinkette grinned boyishly, "Feisty aren't you?"

Lucy didn't say anything.

"The name's Natsu." He said.

 _Natsu, the name that means summer..._

She looked back up at him, not understanding why he was so tall, "...Lucy."

"Well, Lucy." He said testing out her name. "You're not going to cry again are you?"

.

.

He rested his head on his folded arms which were placed on the roof's railing. Lucy's hands grasped the chain-link fencing, the flower stem still in between her fingers. She rocked back and forth on her heels.

Below them, they watched as people walked and talked amongst each other. One particular couple caught the blonde's eye. Of course standing out with shaggy black hair, and the other one with long navy blue hair, it had to be them.

Her heart thumped loudly.

.

 _(if destiny is real,_

 _then you are the person I'm destined to be with)_

 _._

Lucy watched inquisitively as Gray and Juvia had stopped walking to talk to a girl with short hair. Lucy couldn't see her face, very well, but she could tell she was very pretty. Lucy's hands clenched tighter around the chain, crushing the flower stem and creating red markings on her palms. Why couldn't it be her?

The blonde glanced at Natsu slightly to see he was staring at the two as well, with a deep scowl on his face.

The three seemed to be very good friends, as Gray sighed about something Juvia had exclaimed, the girl covered her mouth to keep herself from going into a fit of giggles. Natsu's mossy green eyes never left the girl. Lucy looked down at his hand as it was clenched into a fist, his fingernails digging into his palm.

"I know that look," she said turning her attention back to the view down below her. Her eyes shifted slightly just to see his reaction as she said, "You're in love with her."

Lucy expected him to deny it, to freak out, or mumbling something about how they were just friends because that's how boys in Magnolia were. But instead he surprised her, by slowly nodding his head, "Yeah." He whispered, "I am."

Caramel eyes widened before they quickly went back to their normal state. Lucy stared at Gray, "Love wouldn't be messy if it wasn't important, right?" she asked, more so for herself, for self-assurance.

"Yeah," Natsu he said softly.

There was a silence between the two as they just watched below them. Lucy figured Natsu didn't want to talk anymore, and to be fair she did not want to talk much either. Then his voice broke the thick air, "We used to be childhood friends," he stated, "we were close. She skipped a few grades, and then went on to study in biology."

Lucy was silent.

"I want to confess, but _—_ " he cut himself off.

It was silent again.

Lucy debated if she should say something, anything, but before she stopped herself she had already said, "Do you know who she likes?"

Natsu nodded, his pink hair blowing slightly with the breeze, "I do." He lowered his head further into his arms, "and he's not me."

Lucy watched how the three parted ways, Gray looked up at the sky, probably to watch the trees shed the golden and red leaves. Then he continued to walk down his path, humming a soft tune that only the wind could hear.

Lucy twisted.

 _(there will never be another like you)_

"Huh?" Natsu focused his attention to Lucy when he heard a soft sniffle. Her pale face, covered with red, and he watched. He watched how the tears cascaded down her cheeks, one by one, before the dropped on her small black flats. "Lucy?"

"I'm not crying," she whispered, "I'm not crying."

He didn't say anything.

"I know how you feel, Natsu." Lucy said to stare at him. She cracked a small smile, with a tiny heartbroken laugh. "Because she's not me either.

.

And suddenly, they both understood how they other one felt.

 _"We were connected."_

 _._

"So who is it?" Natsu asked after sometime, no longer leaning over the roof's railing, but instead sitting. His back pressed against the wall.

"Who?" Lucy asked, in the same position as Natsu. She looked up at the sky, enjoying the blue.

"The guy you're in love with."

Her cheeks reddened, and she said quietly, "Gray."

Natsu's brows furrowed, "Gray? As in Gray Fullbuster?"

She nodded.

"You're in love with that asshole?" He groaned, tossing his head back so it could rest back on the wall.

Lucy scowled, snapping at him. "Don't call him an asshole!"

"Fine. He's a stripper." Natsu finished. Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but found herself unable to defend Gray on that subject, so she closed her mouth, and said that he was a great guy.

Natsu chuckled, before sighing dramatically, "We're both in a shitty situation."

The blonde nodded, "You're right, I just wish-" she sighed.

They were both thinking the same thing.

 _"—that I wasn't so lonely."_

Natsu and Lucy both laughed.

The class bell rang. Lucy said, "I guess it's time to go." As she stood up, Natsu's calloused hand wrapped around her wrist. Lucy turned to look at him, his bangs almost covering his eyes, but she could see them. She could see how intense they were.

Lucy licked her dry lips. "Natsu?"

He didn't say anything. He moved closer to her.

Her eyes widened as his other hand cupped her cheek, but once again he didn't say anything. His lips slowly brushed up against hers as he said _—_

 _._

 _._

"Why don't you pretend that I'm Gray?"

.

.

With his intense gaze, Lucy felt herself with weak knees. She stuttered out, "I-I-I...have to go to volleyball!" Before stumbling out of his grip and out the door to get off of the roof. Leaving him on the roof by himself.

And once again,

Natsu was _—alone._

 _(forgive me)_

* * *

unrequited

 **[uhn-ri-kwahy-tid]**

 _adjective_

not returned or reciprocated

* * *

Lucy wiped off the sweat on her brow with her towel as she grabbed her bag in the locker room. Practice didn't go so well, her serves were off and her timing for hits were terrible. Coach had asked if there was something wrong, and made her take a break since her head wasn't in the game.

For all of practice, all she could think about were Natsu's words. His voice was like a broken record in her head. _"Why don't you pretend I'm Gray?"_ she scoffed to herself, he could never be Gray, her heart told her. But her mind, wondered off into the thought, of just what it would be like for someone to love you. Even if...

Even if it was all a lie.

"Lu-Chan?"

Lucy jumped at her own name and turned around. Her best friend, of two years, stood short, her curly blue hair tied back in a ponytail. "Ah, Levy-Chan, Ohayo."

Levy smiled, "Are you ready to walk home?"

Lucy beamed, "Yeah!"

The girls left the locker room. "You seemed out of it today, Lu. Is everything alright?"

The blonde sighed, flicking a wet strand away from her face, "Just a lot has been on my mind."

Levy frowned, but didn't pester her about it. "You know if you need to talk about it I'll be here?"

Lucy grinned, reaching over to pull her friend in a sideways hug, "And that it was you will always be my best friend." The two quickly bonded freshman year. They both had a passion for books, and once Levy found out Lucy had dreamed of writing a book, they were inseparable. Joined at the hip, they hardly left, whenever one needed cheering up, the other would go out of their way and drop everything.

Lucy was lucky to have someone as caring as Levy.

As they walked passed the rooftop, Lucy looked up.

Brown and Green.

Lucy froze.

"Lu-Chan?"

The blonde, grinned sheepishly. "I forgot something in the classroom, you can go on without me!"

"Are you sure?" Levy asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later." And Lucy zoomed off back inside.

.

 _(if fate is real,_

 _then I'm fated to be with you)_

 _._

Lucy held the door open with one hand, as she panted. Her eyes finding Natsu's.

"You're back." He muttered in disbelief.

"It doesn't help that you were staring at me like a hawk." Lucy said once she caught her breath. She stood up fully, and let the door shut behind her as she walked closer to the pinkette.

 _If I see Natsu as Natsu or not, it doesn't matter._

 _Because I'm just a replacement as well._

Natsu grabbed her hand, the other caressing her cheek just like before. "Close your eyes." He said. And for some reason Lucy followed his command. Although afraid, she did as he said. His hand had left her cheek, and slowly brushed her bangs out of the way.

 _—Pretend I'm Gray_

 _Pretend he is Gray_

His lips gently pressed on her forehead, and as she could vision was Gray. Something that she wanted strongly, his lips left her skin before they found away to her mouth, and her heart clenched painfully.

 _Pretend he is Gray_

 _Pretend he is Gray_

 _...he is Gray._

Lucy kissed back, her hands finding a way to tangle themselves in his messy locks. She pressed herself against him. It was electric, the feeling.

He pulled away and looked at her flushed face.

"That was my first kiss." she whispered. "It felt...nice."

She pulled him close, "One more time?"

.

.

 _"I'm just a replacement."_

 _._

 _._

 _At that moment, I couldn't answer Natsu._

 _But_ _—I_

 _._

 _._

"Do you want to say that we're dating?"

".."

"We'll be able to depend on each other."

.

.

"Are you sure you won't fall in love with me?"

He laughed, "You're not my type."

Lucy didn't take offence to that, "You're not mine either."

He grinned.

.

.

She held out her pinky

"So let's make a pact. No matter what happens neither of us will fall with the other, and at the end of the year we will confess to the one that we love."

His pinky locked around hers.

.

.

 _(we are dating but we are each other's replacements for someone else.)_

"We mustn't fall in love."

Their fingers intertwined, and his lips were on hers once again.

.

.

( _I know longer understand boundaries..._

 _so don't say anything for now)_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Lyrics used: Scum's wish intro and outro. Outro: Heikousen, Parallel Lines. Intro: Uso no Hibana, Sparks of Lies.

Note 1: This is the longest chapter I have ever written.

Note 2: My uncle is handling everything pretty well and I'm proud on how strong he and his daughters are.

Note 3: If you can handle slightly adult themes, and gross (spit-string) kisses from time to time, then I highly suggest you watch Scum's Wish!

Note 4: I worked really hard on this please leave a review! Sorry if there is any errors, the ending was a little rushed so I will go back and fixed them later.

Note 5: I will see you next time and remember: _**YOU ARE LOVED!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, and Flare.

Rating: T (somewhat adult themes)

Note: Inspired by Kuzu no Honkai, also known as Scum's Wish. I'm so sorry it's been so long, please for give me. I've gotten closure from my aunt, and school is out. I'm not as busy but now I volunteer at the Humane Society and I have been working on my Senior Project. (Can you believe I'm graduating next year?!) I've also been on this site for about 7 years now, it still amazes me! Anyway hopefully this chapter can make you forgive me just a little bit?

Note 2: Natsu will start to act more as himself in the next chapter, hopefully.

Summary: "So let's make a pact. No matter what happens, neither of us will fall for the other, and at the end of the year we will confess to the one that we love." We are dating, but we are both replacements.

* * *

" _You usually can't recall all the people you've shared laughs with. But you rarely forget the people you've shared your tears with._ "

―Mya Robarts, The V Girl: A Coming of Age Story

(:)(S)(:)

False Facades

Chapter Two

(:)(S)(:)

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _She held out her pinky_

 _"So let's make a pact. No matter what happens neither of us will fall with the other, and at the end of the year we will confess to the one that we love."_

 _His pinky locked around hers._

.

.

.

"Ah." Lucy moaned out of boredom as she flopped backwards on the twin sized bed. "This is so boring." Lucy whined, kicking her feet in the air repeatedly.

Natsu rolled his eyes, ignoring the blonde's antic as he continued to focus on the video game he was playing. "You're the one who demanded that we hang out."

"But I didn't think it'd be boring!" she groaned.

"Suck it up." Natsu said as he went back to his game _—_ not paying any attention to the blonde's pout. Lucy rolled onto her stomach, narrowing her eyes at the back of Natsu's head. They had come back from getting lunch, his parents and sister were out doing something so it just left the two teenagers alone. "Where'd your family go?" Lucy asked not liking the silence.

"I don't know."

"You're not being fun."

"I don't care."

Lucy huffed, he wasn't cooperating, "Naaaaaaaatsuuuu." She whined. Lucy watched how his shoulders jerked, but he continued to play his game _—_ as if she wasn't in the room.

Natsu eyes were locked onto his character, smashing down buttons to use one of the special combos on his opponent. Then two slender arms wrapped around his neck, he felt a warm body press into his back and he tensed up. "Natsu..."

"Lucy," he glared at the screen when he heard her soft giggling. "You surprised me."

Her voice was light, still giggling as she smiled and said, "Really? I couldn't tell."

 _(I'm alone but I'm not lonely_

 _comfortably indulging)_

 _._

 _._

Natsu turned his head slightly towards Lucy, getting a close look of her face. Her big brown eyes looking at him curiously, before adverting her gaze elsewhere _—_ cheeks red. Something had been bugging him, so before Natsu could think, he blurted out. "Are you going to give up on that stripper?"

"He's not a stripper!" Lucy declared _—_ loosening her arms. Before she could pull away, Natsu grabbed onto her wrist _—_ video game no longer his priority. "I can't give up on him." The blonde whispered, "Not until I know he doesn't feel the same way."

"And if he doesn't?"

Lucy doesn't say anything.

Natsu bit the inside of his cheek, he shouldn't have asked that. He opened his mouth to apologize, "Lu _—_ " but soft lips cut him off. His green eyes widened, but slowly he kissed back.

 _(I am confidently lost_

 _I don't need you to find me)_

.

.

Her back hit the mattress, hands pinned around the side of her head. Natsu hovered over her, he stared into her wide caramel eyes, before lowering down to claim her lips. She was sweet and he was drunk off of that honeysuckle taste. He pulled away from her lips with a groan, pecking them hard, before moving onto her neck. His tongue slithered out, and he gave a long lick to her neck.

"Ah."

She clenched her fists, wanting to touch him, but he wouldn't allow it. He peppered her jaw with kisses, kissed her earlobe, before going back to her neck. Natsu nibbled on it, before pressing his mouth against her soft skin. He gave a hard suck, and she gasped when she felt his sharp teeth sink into her skin. "Gra..." He kissed her before she could say his name.

The pink-haired male adjusted _—_ pinning down with one hand, as he other stroked the exposed skin of her stomach. His knee rested in between her legs, and then he kissed her again. He bit her lower lip, causing her to gasp which gave him enough time to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened and her lips stopped moving against his.

The blonde flinched when his hand fondled with the button of her shirt. He pulled away, his mossy green eyes looking into her caramel brown. He frowned, lifting himself off of her just a bit. "You're scared." He said without any emotion.

Lucy shook her head, her blonde hair spread across the sheets. "I-I'm not scared." She told him, trembling. Her eyes felt wet.

Natsu turned away, "I think you should go." He said, his grip on her wrist loosened and he pulled himself off of her completely.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

In a blink of an eye she was gone, leaving Natsu in his room.

.

.

 _Alone._

.

.

 _('Cause I'm not hiding_

 _anything, anything, anything)_

 _._

 _._

 _"When I looked up at him, I didn't see his dark blue eye or his dark shaggy. Instead I saw bright green eyes and wild pink hair and that scared me."_

 _._

 _._

 _"I'm sorry, Gray."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Please forgive me."_

* * *

blind

 **\ˈblīnd\**

 _verb_

deprive (someone) of understanding, judgment, or perception

* * *

.

.

Lucy's face was red as she walked with Gray along the sidewalk. This period was lunch, and her next period was a study hall. She could leave if she wanted to, but she wanted to spend more time with the black-haired male. "How's everything at home, Lucy?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it. Gray stopped to put his full attention on her. "Lucy?"

Lucy blinked before shaking her head, "Oh, sorry." she said fake smiling, "Everything's fine."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Lucy—"

"Gray-sama!"

They both turned their heads to see a flustered Juvia. Her binder held tightly to her chest, and then her eyes lit up when she saw Gray. "Gray-sama!" Her smile lowered when she saw the blonde, and confusion replaced her cheer. "Oh...am I interrupting something?"

Lucy bit her lower lip.

"Actually," she began.

Gray spoke up, "No, you weren't interrupting anything." He assured the blunette. Lucy felt her anger boil up when that stupid lovey-dovey look appeared back on Juvia's face. Part of her was thankful, although she would never say it, that Juvia interrupted at the perfect time. Talking about family was always a tough topic for Lucy, no matter how close they were to her. Hell, she even had trouble talking to Levy about it.

Lucy turned to the two seeing the admiration in Juvia's eyes and in his l—

She had to leave. Lucy turned to go, but Gray's hand around her wrist stopped her. Her vision was getting blurry, but she could see pink move towards entrance of the campus. It's been days since she last talked to Natsu. She wanted to tell Gray to let her, but his dark eyes erased all of her thoughts. "We'll talk later, okay." The black-haired male said while squeezing her wrist. That let her know that she wouldn't be able to cancel on him.

She looked at Juvia, then back at Gray. "I-uh...have to go." Lucy said pulling away and chasing after Natsu.

.

.

 _(Made up of hope and meditation_

 _Love, imagination, water my creations)_

.

.

Lucy thought she missed him, but she saw him under the gate. "Na-" she stopped herself when she saw a redhead who was known as Flare. The typical, bitchy girl who you never wanted to cross. Lucy stayed back watching how Flare leaned up against him, talking to him. Natsu had his hands deep in his pockets, and he looked annoyed.

"Natsu, I'm just saying we are perfect for each other!" Flare shouted. "You're hot, I'm hot, we both like fire."

"No, thanks." He said, looking away from her gaze.

Flare glared grabbing the front of his shirt, "Why the hell not?" She hissed.

Natsu's eyes caught onto the blonde standing by the bench and he smirked. "I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that." Lucy gaped at him, she didn't think that he would say something like that to Flare.

Flare hissed and shoved him away from her. "She's nothing special!"

Lucy raised her brow, clenching her fists. "Excuse me?" She said stomping over to her. "Listen here, bitch." Lucy spat out the word, grabbing onto Natsu's hand—intertwining their fingers together. "I don't appreciate you flirting with _my boyfriend."_

Flare's eyes widened, so he wasn't lying. The redhead looked up, seeing the smug look on the pinkette's face before looking at Lucy's seething face. "There's no way!" She screamed moving backwards. Then a mischievous smirk formed on her lips. "Then prove it." Lucy knew what Flare meant by proving it. Although Natsu and her weren't really talking after that day, she wasn't going to let Flare make a fool out of her.

Natsu glared at Flare, "We don't have to—" he said at the exact same time Lucy hissed out, "Gladly." She grabbed the collar of his shirt to bring him down to her face, she crashed her lips against his before he could say anything else.

.

.

 _He's Gray_

 _._

 _._

 _No..._

 _He's Natsu..._

 _._

 _._

"STOP! STOP!" Flare screamed hating how Lucy's body molded perfectly to Natsu's and how their lips moved in sync. Lucy pulled away, face red from embarrassment while Natsu looked puzzled. "I get it okay! You don't need to rub it in, Heartfilia!" Flare threw them once last glare before stomping off into another direction.

Oh, why did she do that, now Flare was going to make her life a living hell. "I feel bad for the girl who will flirt with your actual boyfriend." Natsu's voice broke her thoughts.

The blonde turned to him to see his large grin and she groaned. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? She'll leave us alone."

"No," Lucy said, "she's going to make my life a living hell." Natsu shrugged and she wasn't surprised that he displayed the "I don't care face" because really Flare's wrath wouldn't effect him in the slightest. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but home." Was her reply, she arched her eyebrow at his expression, "What do you want to come along?"

He shrugged again, "Got nothin' better to do."

.

.

Hanging out with Lucy around the town might have been a mistake, he shouldn't have said yes to her (technically he didn't say yes, but he follow regardless). Because every time something caught her eye, she would stop and walk into the store without so much as telling him. When the blonde would come out of the store, she would have nothing in her hand and pull the excuse, "It wasn't so cute up close." Or the typical, "It's cute but I'm not paying seventy-five dollars for that."

He glared at her when she stopped once again in front of a store, a book store to be exact. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw the book she has always wanted to get. Natsu's mouth was a firm line, he walked over to her. "Do you want that?" He asked.

She turned around, yelping when she realized he was so close and towering over her. "Shit, don't do that." She scolded him, but he just grinned widely in return.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?"

"Do you want that book?" He pointed to the small book in the glass case, which he thought was stupid. Why would someone go out of their way to steal a fucking book? And who decided to put said, fucking book in a glass case. It was a book. But the way Lucy was looking at it, made him think maybe it was more than just a book. _Maybe._

"I don't have enough money for it." She said sadly. Lucy turned to look at the book once more, before walking ahead of Natsu. "Oh, well, let's go."

Natsu blinked, he grabbed her wrist _—_ ignoring her pleas as he dragged her into the bookstore. "Natsu, let go!" The little bell above the door welcomed them and the smell of old books hit him. The pinkette walked towards the old woman behind the register. The woman smiled, "How may I help you?"

"The book in the glass case."

"Ah," The old woman nodded, before pulling out the key, "here I'll get it." She came back a few seconds later, placing the book on the counter. "Will that be all?"

"Yes."

Before Lucy could protest, Natsu had paid for the book and shoved it in her hands, once he let go. "Here," he said before ushering her out of the bookstore, the woman behind the counter laughing at the two.

Lucy blinked once they were outside, looking at the book and then back at him, "No! You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" He walked ahead.

"Because!" She exclaimed, chasing after him as her arms around her dramatically, "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." They fell into step.

"But..." she whined, biting her lip and turning away from him.

"What?" He demanded, eyes never leaving her face.

She lowered her gaze, running her finger against the cool material of the cover. "I feel bad."

"Don't." He said before taking her wrist again.

"Where are we going?" She gasped, trying to keep up with his long strides.

He turned his head, and hit her with that bright grin of his. "We're going to get ice cream!"

"Naaaaaaatsuuuuuu _—_ "

 _._

 _._

"Natsu don't your ice cream so fast you might get a—"

"OW!"

"—brain freeze." she finished lamely.

As Natsu held his hand in both hands _—_ moaning for the pain to stop, Lucy covered her mouth with her hand as she let out fits of giggles. Her laugh didn't go unnoticed, and he looked at her, "Are you laughing at my pain?" He asked trying to seem intimidating.

But she only laughed more, tossing her head back.

Lucy quieted down as she made eye contact with Natsu. Her cheeks red from laughing, and a small smile sketched across her face when Natsu beamed at her before attacking his ice cream again.

.

.

 _"A-ano...I think I want to continue being his friend."_

 _Her heart sped up._

 _._

 _._

 _(But I wouldn't change it for anything_

 _I wouldn't change it for anything)_

 _._

 _._

* * *

song was confidently lost by Sabrina Claudio!

Note 1: So do you guys forgive me? I'm so sorry!

Note 2: Excuse the errors! I'll go back and fix them hopefully

Note 3: I deleted the story in tribute of my aunt because I kept crying as a wrote it

Note 4: It would mean a lot of you could answer my poll, so I can hurry up and update. (Also which story do you want to be updated?!)

Note 5: Tumblr: forgotwhen, lots of stories are going to be posted on there, because I want to know everyone's feedback on preview chapters before I officially upload them on here!

Note 6: I really don't want to play volleyball anymore, lol. Help me.

Note 7: IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED OUT THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF KISSING BOOTH, YOU SHOULD!

Note 8: Remember: _**YOU ARE LOVED!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, it's been a while honestly. I had so much written in my doc manager, but sadly the deadline happened and now everything is deleted. Lmfao, big yikes.

So where have I been? Well let's see, I graduated high school, I got two jobs, and now I'm a freshman in college. College is fun, but there's lots of reading which kind of sucks. I've been getting into dancing and working out more. I have also made friends, so it's lots of fun. I also have been making YouTube videos like sims 4 stuff and the walking dead (channel name same as this name on here)

Not going to lie, the doc manager thing wasn't the only reason why I disappeared, but it's because some online friends of mine found my writing on here, due to me having trust in them and I got made fun of for it so I was afraid they tell others and then I would just get made fun of. So I was a little bit scared of that, or of them posting my stories in this one place where some people don't like me. They did that with my Youtube videos and that kinda scared me, and freaked me out. (plus when I get home from school or work, I'm just extremely tired and nap away).

EITHER WAY I shouldn't care what people think, but yeah, sometimes it just gets to me. Because if I'm passionate about something and get made fun of for it, I honestly just shut down.

 **ON TO HAPPIER THINGS**

I'm not going to promise. I'm also not going to say when. But I will say, soon that they'll be a new story. I will say soon, that there will be remakes, or revisions, and I will say soon that there will be new chapters. (soon doesn't mean like this week, or maybe it does, sometimes within these two months, I will try my best, I owe it to guys for that)

I appreciate you all for sticking with me through this journey!

Take care stay hydrated and remember you are loved.


End file.
